


A Most Exquisite Torture: Loki x Natasha Romanov script

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: Loki has been captured by the Avengers and is safely locked away in a secure glass cage. But why does he seem to be the only one who wants to be there? Natasha uses unusual methods to get Loki to talk.TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE/NONCONSENSUALThis is handjob, orgasm-denial torture porn. Love it or leave it.





	A Most Exquisite Torture: Loki x Natasha Romanov script

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Taffy for beta-ing! 
> 
> This is a script, intended for anyone interested to record and post on Reddit's GoneWildAudio (or here as a podfic!). Please tag me or comment if you do record it, so I can listen!
> 
> Note that this whole thing is Loki speaking. Natasha's lines are only implied.

A Most Exquisite Torture: Loki x Natasha Romanov script

There’s not many people that can sneak up on me. I figured you’d come; after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.

What’s that? <laughs>  _ You _ have come to torture me? Oh, my. I  _ am _ eager to see what tortures you’ve devised. 

Ah, coming in to join me, are you? Be my guest.

Handcuffs? How quaint. By all means, go right ahead and lock my wrists—wait—hold on, I—I can’t get out. 

What is the meaning of this?! 

How—how did you get these? Did Thor put you up to it? No, Thor would never stand for—

Hm? Special delivery from SHIELD? I see. 

<Sarcastic and arrogant> Well, mortal woman, here I am, at your mercy, truly, I’m terrified. Whatever will you do to me next? Will you attempt to hit me? To sew up my lips? I assure you, there is nothing a mortal like you could possibly do to harm a god.

Oh? You  _ aren’t _ going to hurt me? <sarcastic> What a relief. 

Hm, you have other ways to torture a man? Whatever is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?

—Hey—What are you doing—with my trousers? Is my divine charm too much for your pathetic human restraint to handle? —Ah! <starts breathing hard> 

Why yes, what an astute observation, my cock  _ is _ hard. Nothing gets past you, little spider <breaks off in a moan> That’s right, stroke my—

Oh, mmm, you  _ do _ know how to treat a god. 

<Escalating moans>

‘What am I planning?’ <moans> As if I would tell yo-u—oh, <more moaning for a minute or so, escalating.> 

Oh gods, oh gods yes, I’m getting close! Savour the moment, mortal. I don't expect you'll be witness to—ah—anything similar in your <gasps, words choked off> depressing little lifeti—

<moans> I’m almost- <gasps> you’re g-going to get a treat—oh, 

—No, don’t move your hand away! Finish what you’ve started! 

No? ‘Not what this is about?’ What the hell is that supposed to mean?

‘Tell you my plans?’ <chuckles> Ah, I see what you want from this, little Midgardian. As if I would break so easily—<breaks off in a moan>

Oh, your hand feels  _ so good- _ <moans>

<more moaning/gasping>

So close, yes—

<screams in frustration>

NO! Don’t stop! I need release—

Wait, where are you going? You can’t—you can’t leave me like this! No! 

What? ‘Will I talk now?’ No, I will not, stupid mortal! 

W-what? You’ll see me tomorrow then? What the hell is that supposed to—wait! You forgot to unlock my hands! WAIT—

. . .

<Tomorrow.>

Good morning, Agent Romanov.

Why yes, the handcuffs  _ are _ still on. You rather neglected to free me yesterday. Does Thor know of your unconventional interrogation tactics?

Hm? You don’t want to talk about Thor? Unless I’m—<scoffs> Of course I’m not ‘into that,’ you mewling quim. 

‘Then why am I hard?’ <offended sound> How dare you suggest such a thing to  _ me. _ When I get out of these restraints, I will tear you limb from limb, you insipid insect! I will hold you down and plunge my cock into you again and again, make you scream my name, and just as you reach your peak, I will take my knife and—OH, GODS! Ah! <gasping/moaning>

Yes, <moans> the lubricant is a nice touch. It’s so <moans> so slick, and warm, and <moans> good...

<moaning more, edging again>

Ah! Keep going, damn you! Filthy slut, worthless cocktease, I will rip your teeth out and—AH!

<more moans, more edging>

No, I will not tell you of my <moans> plans! I will never <moans> breathe one word of them to the likes of youuuooohh <cuts off in a moan>

Oh gods, faster, yes, oh, yes, <moans increasing> Oh gods yes, use both hands! Yes, oh Norns, <moans escalating> Your hands are—<gasp> 

You were made for this, mortal. You were made to milk my cock with those <gasp> talented fingers. <moaning/gasping, up to the edge> Now fulfill your purpose, and please your god! That’s it, almost there <moans>

<moans escalating, until she inevitably takes her hands away>

<Agonized, frustrated scream> ARGH! I ORDER YOU TO FINISH ME!

No, woman, I will not talk! 

‘In that case, I won’t cum, either?’ Why you— <struggles with handcuffs> Damned cuffs! Well, I don’t need my hands to kill you—

<gasp> Take your hands off my sac! How dare you?!

Are you—are you threatening me, mortal? Threatening my manhood?

<snorts sarcastically> ‘Only if I don’t play by the rules.’ Oh, yes, I’m sure this whole arrangement is very much part of the rules.

Mm? You are correct, I am not feeling particularly cooperative today.

<offended> ‘Am I—?’ Of course I am not enjoying this torture! 

Yes, my cock is hard and dripping. Are you unfamiliar with the effects of physical stimulation on male anatomy, Agent—<gasps and moans as she starts jerking him off again> You can’t keep your hands off of me. <moans> It is in your base nature to be drawn to a superior <gasp> being such as myself. Just <moans> accept it.

<more moaning, more edging, more denial.> ARGH! Make. Me. Cum.

<breathing hard, trying to calm down>

  
  


No, I will not tell you my plans.

Mm, indeed, perhaps you had better return tomorrow. Sadistic little slut. The result will be the same. I will tell you nothing.

. . .

<moaning> How long will you keep this up, mortal? It's been—oh!—days. Perhaps a week.

As long as it takes? Hmph. <heavy breathing, building up to moaning>

Fuck, mortal, damn you! Ah, Norns! I—have—to—cum! 

<Angry desperate Loki scream>

<moans escalating> Chitauri! 

<stops> Oh, damn. 

What? No, I won't say it again. 

<heavy breathing starts again> Oh, fuck, yes, now make me cum, finish me—

No? Not good enough? Why, you slippery little worm, I will—will—oh GODS <moaning, edging again>

<heavy breathing> What more do you want?

Where? Where will the battle take place? No, I—oh, gods, STOP TEASING ME, OH GODS, I CAN'T—-I HAVE TO—NO, I CANNOT TELL, I MUSTN’T—OH GODS <moans>

<desperate moans all over the place> Come back to-tomorrow? NO! NORNS, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE. AHH! AHH! STARK TOWER! IT WILL BE AT STARK TOWER! OH GODS, OH GODS! MAKE ME CUM, I’M SO CLOSE —

N-no?? Beg? You impudent—I will end y—<moaning, sobbing> 

<whispers> Please. 

‘Like I mean it?’ I am going to enjoy dislocating every one of your—<moaning>

No, I won't! I—ahhh—oh Norns, oh, please, please make me cum! Grant me release, please, mortal, oh! 

<annoyed> Really? Say your name?

Yes, yes, fine. Please,  _ Natasha, _ please make me cum,  _ Natasha _ ! 

OK? You will? Oh—FINALLY—yes, milk me, yes—oh  _ yes _ , stroke my cock, oh gods, finally, —<moaning>

<screaming orgasm>

  
  



End file.
